


Who Are You Dressed As?

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [24]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Batman References, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, F/F, Pre-Voyager, Superheroes, The Scarlet Pimpernel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Alison and Kathryn are going to a costume party.





	Who Are You Dressed As?

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 24 - Setting Prompt - Superheroes/Supervillains

_San Francisco, Earth, Sol System, 2361_

“Who have you come as?” Kathryn asked with a giggle as she looked at Alison’s costume as Alison walked into her apartment. 

Alison was dressed all in black - heavy boots, body suit flattering to her figure, wide belt, and in the middle of her chest, a symbol. The symbol was a yellow oval with a black design in it which looked vaguely familiar. Was it a bat? Her long strawberry blonde hair was loose, falling onto her shoulders and contrasting with the blackness of her clothes.

“Batman.” Alison replied with a smile and a sudden moment of doubt at her choice.

“Who the hell is that?” There was humour in Kathryn’s voice and her eyes brightened.

“A vigilante of sorts from a 20th century story. He keeps the criminals off the streets of Gotham City.” 

“Hmmm, that’s an interesting choice.” Kathryn said with a widening smile.

“And..... who are _you _ dressed as then?” Alison returned the query with an equal sense of humour. 

Alison surveyed Kathryn’s costume, and she liked what she saw. It was a surprisingly flamboyant outfit and was very flattering. Alison’s eyes traced the tight fitting tan trousers from the top of the black knee high boots up Kathryn’s shapely thighs. Across the embroidered detail on the black corset, over the loose white blouse beneath and the white scarf tied around her neck. Kathryn’s long auburn hair was tied in a low ponytail. And there was a strange looking fake weapon on her hip. A sword?

“The Scarlet Pimpernel.” Kathryn replied confidently. 

This time Alison let out a laugh.

“What?” Kathryn asked, a smirk on her lips. “You haven’t heard of him?”

“No.”

“He’s not really a superhero. Just a fictional character from an old story about the French Revolution. He saved aristocrats from the guillotine.”

“Oh! That does sound fascinating. I want to read it.” Alison replied, genuinely fascinated.

Their eyes met.

”You look amazing in that costume.” Alison gushed.

“Oh thank you.” Kathryn said, smiling at Alison. “So do you. Shall we go?”

“Sure,” Alison replied jovially. 

And so they left for the superheros costume party.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a hard one. Superheroes, apart from Batman, aren’t really my thing.
> 
> This fic relates to my fics [Fruition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296514/chapters/40681658), [Reminiscences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893881), [Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231305), [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262979), [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203102), [Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269768) and [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341417)


End file.
